


Falling from Cloud 9

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Blaine, Dream Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, reference to a dream blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a beautiful manip (see picture)<br/>"fake movie poster | Falling From Cloud Nine </p><p>What would you do if you found a boy with huge white wings on your balcony? Well, Kurt Hummel needs to face with the exact problem one morning. Though first he thinks it’s some kind of prank, soon he needs to realize that Blaine is actually an angel, fallen from heaven.</p><p>Life is not easy with Blaine following him and trying to make his life better - making sure he’s doing well in his job and that his relationship with his current boyfriend is perfect.</p><p>But what if he starts finding more and more feathers around his loft, and Blaine starts to fade into nothing while he loses his feathers, meaning he’s failing in his job. Kurt needs to make some big decisions to help Blaine and himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from Cloud 9

Art by Angie (cultcriss.tumblr.com or gleeddicted.tumblr.com)

* * *

Inspired by this beautiful [piece of art](http://cultcriss.tumblr.com/post/74845701628/cultcriss-fake-movie-poster-falling-from) that [Angie](http://cultcriss.tumblr.com/) bestowed upon us

Warning : mild Kurtbastian for the story's purpose

_“Mommy, what are angels?"_

_"Angels are beings with wings that will look over you and make sure you're always happy, baby."_

_"So you just need a pair of wings, Mommy?"_

_"Aww baby - when you meet an angel, you'll know it ...”_

\---

The balcony has always been Kurt's favorite place in his apartment. It gives him the opportunity to gaze wistfully at the night sky, a comfortable fleece blanket on his shoulders and a warm tea in his hands. It also gives him the opportunity, when the weather allows it, to have his breakfast with the rising sun.

Under no circumstances should the balcony provide shelter for some stupid college boys who decided to make a stupid prank.

Cause there is no other explanation for the young man looking startled and a little bit dizzy, standing up on _his_ balcony with two fluffy white wings behind him.

Poor kid.

[[MORE]]

 Kurt slowly opens his window, his mug in his hand - should the man turn out to be dangerous, he has no qualms about smashing it into his head - and quietly, as not to startle him further, "Bad hazing?"

"Pardon?" the man replies, opening wide, amber eyes - wow. A polite college kid, Kurt thought they had broken the mold for those.

"That's alright, come in," he offers, "we'll get you out of that costume first, and then --"

"Costume?" the man interrupts and as he cocks his head to the side, Kurt looks, mesmerized, at the wings that seem to take an ... interrogative posture as well.

Which is not possible and very difficult to describe, but it really looks like the feathers are inclined, following the man's moves ...

Wow. Must be a student in special effects or something. Maybe he can get him and his friends to help him from the next photo-shoot he's setting up?

"Yeah, those wings on your back, it must be uncomfort-", Kurt starts but stops when the young man beams at him and turns his head to look at them. And the wings flutter - Kurt is immediately reminded of his own quirk of wiggling his fingers when trying new gloves.

"Sweet, I got them!" the strange man with the caramel eyes exclaims, "I got my mission!" Turning his eyes back to Kurt, a golden and green sparkle appears in them as he looks at him. "You're my mission!"

"Mission?" It's Kurt's turn to be dizzy and confused, but he has the presence of mind to keep his hold on his mug.

"I'm your Angel - Blaine, by the way," the man - angel - Blaine - explains, as if that crazy statement explains anything, his hand held up as if he expects Kurt to shake it.

Weird thing, too : the wings seem to follow, and it doesn't make sense, but they seem to reflect the emotions in Blaine's eyes : joy, welcoming, excitement.

If a puppy had wings, it would not look different than Blaine now.

"Angel? _My_ Angel?" Kurt stutters and Blaine lets his hand drop - the wings drop too, it makes for a pretty pathetic picture. “Well, yes,” Blaine replies, “the Heavens have decided that you deserve Happiness and I’m here to assist you in that end-“

 “The Heavens,” Kurt deadpans. “As in, God, the Saints and the whole crackpot crazy?”

“I guess?” Blaine says, his head cocked to the side once again, and this time one wing stays in place while the other unfolds behind him. Kurt can’t shake the impression that Blaine is internally wondering what the big deal is.

“I never believed in God, Blaine,” Kurt feels obligated to explain, “this doesn’t make sense. Someone pinch me,” he adds, pinching his nose and closing his eyes for a moment, when a soft caress on his hand makes him reopened them. Blaine’s wing is extended, and the tip of it is just leaving Kurt’s skin.

“I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you,” Blaine says with a crooked smile, “but this seems enough to convince you that all of this is real.”

Kurt can’t deny that : the feathers are softer than anything he has ever touched, even the finest silk – even he couldn’t imagine it, build it in his mind.

With a sigh, he brings his mug to his mouth to swallow the now lukewarm coffee. “Assist me, you said?”

\--

And assist him Blaine does.

Well.

He tries.

Before Kurt can stop him or really complain about it, Blaine makes little changes here and there, with only one goal in mind: Make Kurt Happy.

He starts by replacing Kurt’s alarm clock: now, Kurt wakes up to the sound of Blaine humming – somehow, it’s more motivating and invigorating that the screeching of his clock.

Then, he throws all of Kurt’s coffee and replaces it with fresh beans that he cooks and grounds while Kurt gets in the shower and dresses. The whole place smells like fresh coffee and breakfast – Kurt starts his days with a smile on his face.

Kurt has no complaints about that part of Blaine’s intervention in his life.

It’s when Blaine decides to follow him around like a puppy that he minds.

Very much.

Even if Blaine insists that Kurt is the only one seeing the wings.

Because of course, Blaine is friendly with everyone, including Kurt’s insufferable colleague who seems stunned on the spot, and he is cute, so all the women – and some of the men – in the office start disturbing Kurt in his day to see his new “assistant”.

Strangely enough, Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he quite likes having Blaine around, and Kurt suspects that the angel’s backside has everything to do with it.

Yes, he has eyes, and angels may not have sexes, but this one definitely has an ass carved by … well, angels.

Blaine puts the assistant coat on fairly easily : he manages Kurt’s timetable better than any app, more efficiently than the one Kurt had to fire recently because she was using his professional credit card for her doughnut cravings, and more importantly, he keeps everyone at bay while Kurt is having lunch.

Having lunch eating what Blaine prepared : full meals, with proteins, vegetables, carbs, everything to make sure that Kurt stays healthy.

In a lot of aspects, Kurt has never felt so complete : it’s like Blaine was the missing piece to make sense of  his messy life’s puzzle.

And yet.

And yet Kurt can follow Blaine in the apartment and in the office by following the trail of feathers he’s shedding.

At first, he thinks  that it is natural, akin to “real” birds molting, but when he jokes about it back in the apartment, Blaine pales and brings his wings in front of him.

Really, it is adorable – like he was hiding behind his wings, like a coy dove or something -, until a gasp comes from behind the curtain of feathers and Blaine’s disappointed pout emerges.

“I’m failing,” he whispers, and Kurt rushes to sit beside him.

“What do you mean, you’re failing?” he asks with a derisive snort, “I’m healthier, more relaxed, happier than I’ve been in a long time. That’s your mission, isn’t it?”

Blaine shakes his head, and a couple of feathers fly off his wings in the movement. “I’m not supposed to lose my wings in the process!”

“I don’t understand,” Kurt simply says, rubbing circles between Blaine’s wings in comfort.

“Me neither,” Blaine says, but with a sigh, he stands up. “That only means that I have to work harder at making you happy!”

Oh boy.

\---

_“I want to make you happy.”_

_Warm amber eyes look at him from under impossibly long eyelashes. “And you work really hard, my angel”, Kurt hears himself replying as soft lips close around his cock._

_“I try my hardest,” Blaine replies before taking him whole in his mouth._

 “Ah!” Kurt shouts as he wakes up from his dream.

His nightmare?

Sebastian snorts in his sleep, his hand traveling from Kurt’s waist to his crotch. “Hmmm got something for me?”

Kurt is momentarily speechless, lost in his dream. The eyes that looked up at him were definitely Blaine’s : there is no mistaking that shade of amber, reminding Kurt of the Winter’s Sunrise.

“Sure, babe,” he finally replies, dragging Sebastian up to him for a kiss and some.

\---

Blaine feels that Kurt is hiding something from him. That he is thinking really hard about not thinking about it to make sure that Blaine won’t get a “whiff” of it.

It’s not normal : from what his mentors told him, humans welcome the help of their angels, and try to do their best to make sure that the mission is a success.

They didn’t tell him that some people don’t believe in them.

That being said, they didn’t tell him that he could lose his brand new fluffy wings if he failed his mission either, so Blaine starts suspecting that they hid quite a lot of information from him to protect him.

Back to his mission : he finds that his day goes a lot smoother if Kurt smiles at him.

Blaine wants to make Kurt smile all the time. If he doesn’t have another mission for the rest of his angel life, he would be happy.

Kurt’s happiness is worth everything.

\---

Kurt tries to push that idea out of his mind : he cannot fall in love with an angel. The fact that he already has a perfectly suitable, human boyfriend should make it easier to forget about this … this silly crush – because there is no way it’s more than that – but it doesn’t.

If anything, Sebastian’s presence – his snark, his sarcasm, his permanent need  to belittle someone each day (otherwise, he claims to feel nauseous) – is adding to his irritation.

\---

“What am I not helping with?” Blaine mumbles, sitting on the corner of the couch like a massive bird, wings folded neatly behind him.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pats his knee. “Don’t fret, Blaine,” he says quietly, “I’m as happy as can be. Maybe it’s just because they’re so new, it gets some time to get used to New York.”

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, that’s not it,” he replies slowly, and it’s the first time Kurt can detect an emotion different than optimism and cheerfulness in the angel’s voice.

“Is that sarcasm I detect?” he asks with a laugh in his voice.

 Blaine opens wide eyes, looking down at his hands like they’re doing unspeakable things. “Sarcasm?” he whispers and suddenly stands up. “I’ll be right back!” he calls, leaving the apartment in a hurry.

Kurt stares at the door for a moment before blinking and pulling his phone from his pocket.

He’ll take advantage of Blaine’s absence to deal with it – it has been too long already.

He has to break up with Sebastian, even if it means spending his life pining after an ethereal being.

\---

_I’m wide awake_

_Yeah I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard (…)_

_Falling from Cloud Nine_

_Crashing from the High_

_I’m letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I’m falling from Cloud Nine_

\---

Blaine comes back, making the door bang against the wall – the feathers are dropping around him now and Kurt leaps to get closer to him.

“Blaine!” he exclaims, picking up the feathers in handfuls. “Are you okay?”

Blaine is beaming at him and he reaches for Kurt’s cheek, cupping it in his hand. “I’m more than okay,” he says softly. “I know why I’m losing my feathers now.”

“Oh?” Kurt can feel his face heating up under Blaine’s touch.

“You need me – you need me as a human,” Blaine says before shaking his head, causing his whole body to follow the movement in some sort of undulation.

“But your wings,” Kurt whispers. There is no point denying what Blaine said.

That’s the one thing missing in his life, the one thing that could make him happy : Blaine by his side, for as long as they are on Earth together.

“I’ve already told you,” Blaine retorts softly, his eyes sparkling more than ever as he takes another step, so close to him now that Kurt can smell the perfume of freshly cut grass and coffee he has always associated with the angel, “your happiness is worth everything.”

Kurt’s lips are against Blaine’s before he fully comprehends what he’s doing, and as he reaches to put his arms around Blaine’s waist, the last feathers attached to his shoulder blades fall to the ground.

They kiss, and they kiss some more, neither realizing that Blaine glows golden for a flash, lost in each other.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
